


ART for: This Ain't Pretty Woman

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [68]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: TBA
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Cassandra's Art For: [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/394996
Kudos: 5
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	ART for: This Ain't Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/gifts).



This is the art I created for the story This Ain't Pretty Woman.


End file.
